


Ensnared

by LialaneGraest



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LialaneGraest/pseuds/LialaneGraest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie has been abducted by a witch, and Lord Death refuses to spare any of the other remaining death scythes to help in her rescue. Stein goes to Maka and Soul, the only two Spartoi available for help recovering Marie. Can they defeat the witch, or will Marie be lost? And is any defeat truly permanent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realization

Marie moaned in pain, her arms stiff from being unable to move for days. The circulation was almost cut off entirely to her right arm, the fingertips beginning to turn blue.

' _I should have known better than to try to transform my arm. I was warned by that witch.'_ Marie thought miserably, still angry at herself for believing the witch was lying. _'Truth from a witch? That's not something I wanted to believe in.'_

She strained against her bonds again, feeling them tighten, and sighed. _'Franken, you had better get here soon. I don't want to go any longer without food or water, you got that?'_ She lowered her head and looked at her knees. _'Death, but I am so sore.'_

A sudden noise interrupted her just as she was about to fall asleep and Marie cursed. _'As if keeping me cramped up in a small cell with no food and no water wasn't bad enough the bitch hasn't let me sleep in three days.'_ She shook her head. _'Franken, please, hurry.'_

* * *

Stein cursed, pacing through the lab again. _'I'm sorry Stein, but I simply cannot send Spirit with you. With the kishin on the loose still I need my Death Scythe close by at all times.'_ He replayed Lord Death's words over again. _'I wish I could, we all want to see Marie home and safe, but right now if the kishin were to reappear we have to be ready to face it.'_

' _Marie's a death scythe too!'_ He had argued. _'You'll be stronger with her here than with her being held captive by a witch!'_

' _I'm sorry, Stein. We can't afford to send anyone.'_ He had heard the sadness in Lord Death's tone, but it didn't matter- he had stormed out of the room without saying another word. Now he stood in his lab, unable to come to Marie's aid. Going alone against that witch would be suicide.

' _But you would do it for her.'_ The voice came, and Stein sighed. _'Only for Marie. You'd go to your death if you thought you had a chance to save her.'_ Stein spun, searching for the source of the voice, coming face to face with Medusa. _'I don't understand, Stein. What does she have? What does she do for you that I couldn't? I know you can't have an intelligent conversation with the twit, but you'd risk your life for her.'_

"Medusa, you're dead." He growled.

' _You should know._ ' She pouted. _'After all, you're the one that killed me.'_ She took a few steps and wrapped her arms around his neck, raising her lips to his. He stood still, impassive as she ghosted through him before pulling back. _'You've made your mind up, haven't you, Stein? You're going to your death.'_

He didn't say anything, just grabbed his lab coat and left. Her voice followed him out of the lab. _'I'll be waiting for you on the other side. I love you, Stein.'_ He reached up and almost violently twisted the screw in his head, trying to drown her voice out.

* * *

Marie's lips were cracked and parched and her voice was nearly gone. It had now been four days since she had been taken and she was desperate for water, food, and the ability to stretch her legs. Her tormentor sat cross-legged outside her cell, a glass of something that was obviously cold beside her; a plate of food balanced on her lap as the witch sat there eating.

The fingertips on her right hand were numb, and had been for a day. They were also a distressing shade of blue. Marie flexed her hand a little, her stomach growling loudly.

The witch giggled. "Hungry, are you? I imagine that using Izuna wasn't the best of ideas, now was it? You still lost, you were captured, and now you're tired, hungry, and thirsty." Marie just hung her head.

' _I will not give her the satisfaction of answering.'_

"Oh come now, surely you don't think anyone is coming after you. You haven't eaten in days, or drank anything. Have a bite, take a sip." There was a gleam in the witch's eye as she pushed the straw of the cup through the cell's bars.

Marie licked her lips. Death, she was thirsty. Shaking her head she looked down. _"Better to die than become your slave because of a spell you put on whatever those are."_ She managed to whisper.

"Suit yourself. Just remember, you have use to me even if you're dead. At least alive and a slave you still have the false hope of rescue." The witch laughed and took a long swig from the cup, exhaling contentedly after. "It is quite good though, and I personally know how painful it can be to nearly die of thirst." She wriggled the straw through the bars again. "You sure you can't be bothered to chance it?" She said with a smirk on her face.

" _Franken will find me."_ Marie whispered. The witch just laughed.

* * *

' _Spirit cannot help me. Lord Death won't allow it. Azusa cannot help as she's in East Asia already. Nygus and Sid are on a mission. That leaves… no one.'_ Stein stopped in his tracks. _'There truly is no one left to help me retrieve Marie.'_

' _You go to your death, Stein.'_ The voice slithered into his thoughts.

' _I go willingly, then.'_ He thought stubbornly, twisting the screw. The voice didn't bother him again.

A few more steps and he realized what he had to do. _"The Spartoi have been sent after Chrona. Surely they would willingly take a break to help me retrieve Marie. I would only have to have a couple of them for help. Black*Star and Tsubaki are gone hunting for Chrona. Kid would be too likely to speak to Lord Death. That leave Soul and Maka, both of which I believe would be more than willing to help me.'_

Almost at a run the silver-haired meister headed for a certain apartment.

* * *

Soul and Maka heard the pounding on the door a second before it swung open. Soul saw Professor Stein standing in it, out of breath. "You forgot to lock the door, Maka! How uncool! Professor Stein's here!"

Maka came in the room. "Professor Stein, how can we help you?" She asked, looking worriedly at the Professor.

"Marie was taken four days ago. Lord Death can't, won't do anything about it." Stein started. "There is no one else I can turn to. I know that going alone against this particular witch would be suicide."

"So you want help to rescue her. That's totally cool, we can help." Soul interrupted before Maka could say anything.

"Shibusen stick together after all." Maka added with a smile. "You know where she is?"

Stein just nodded. "I've known the whole time." Both children caught the pain in his voice, but neither one mentioned it.

* * *

The witch had left the food and drink sitting, just in reach, outside of the cell. All Marie had to do was take it. Marie desperately ignored the sustenance sitting just within reach. She closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the wall, and tried remembering better times. She failed. Every time she closed her eyes she would hear one of the witch's bells go off, completely shattering her concentration.

' _If you are ever taken, eat and drink if they offer it. Even if it is drugged, they're keeping you alive for a reason, and you need to stay strong for when rescue comes.'_ Sid's voice echoed in her head. _'Take note of where you are; memorize the twists and turns of how to get out of where you came from.'_

Marie almost chuckled. _'I can get lost going to the bathroom.'_ She thought to herself. _'That one didn't do me any good. What else was there? Oh yes…'_ Sid's voice started up again. _'Always keep hope. Shibusen don't leave their own.'_ She smiled weakly.

' _He will find me.'_ She thought desperately, darkness finally overcoming the sound of the witch's torment.

* * *

Maka and Soul followed Stein out of the apartment after packing a backpack of supplies, locking the door.

"We could ride on Soul's bike." Maka said dubiously. "I think he has a sidecar somewhere…"

Stein just shook his head. "While I want to make haste, there's no way that the three of us would be fitting. Just follow me."

The two teens fell into step behind their Professor, all set on saving Marie.

* * *

Marie opened her eyes, blinking to try to remove the crust that had nearly kept her from opening them. She couldn't feel her right hand, and her left hand and arm were a mass of pins and needles. Shaking her head she would have collapsed if she hadn't been propped against the wall already, weakness and dizziness overwhelming her. A whimper escaped her, tearing out of a throat so dry that she could barely stand the effort of uttering even that simple sound.

' _This is it, Marie…'_ She thought to herself. _'You have to remain strong. Franken will come. He'll bring help…'_

"Ready to eat something, hammer?" A taunting voice asked her. "Or maybe you'd prefer something to drink? Like I said, I know what you're going through. I didn't have a captor offering me sustenance though. Oh, no. My Shibusen tortures saw that I didn't get it on purpose."

Marie looked up at the witch as she continued talking. "You see, I'm more civilized than they were. I don't want you dead, though I can use you that way too."

' _Red.'_ Marie thought to herself. _'The witch has red hair. Her dress is green. Her eyes are blue. She kind of looks like Spirit.'_ A smile tugged at cracked, dry lips, and an even dryer tongue slipped over them. _'I wonder what her other form is. She looks perfectly normal like this.'_

"Don't believe me, hammer? Just look." Marie followed the witch's finger, looking in the way that she was pointing.

Marie blinked at the sight that she was witnessing. There were skeletons of various animals walking through the door that the witch had pointed to. Unfortunately, between the pain, hunger, and thirst Marie was in no shape to appreciate what she saw, and the only thing that happened, much to the witch's dismay, was that Marie shook with silent laughter.

' _Franken would love to see this...'_ She thought as the darkness claimed her again, the witch's bells going off.

* * *

Stein slid down the embankment with Soul and Maka directly behind him. He could feel Marie's soul from here. He could feel the desperation in it, and could almost feel the pain that was resonating through her being. Twisting the screw in his head Stein found the door that he knew was there.

"Professor Stein?" Maka asked and he turned to look at her. "How did you know that that door was there? Neither Soul nor I could see it and we were pretty close behind you."

Stein stopped, the door halfway open. "Because, Maka, I built this place."


	2. Confrontation

The three individuals slipped in the door and then slid it closed behind them. Maka and Soul followed Stein down the stairs, mimicking his movements as much as possible, Soul transforming into his scythe form as they hit the bottom step. Stein held up a hand and darted forward.

A couple of long seconds passed as Maka stayed pressed against the wall, breathing quiet and steady. Stein reached one long arm back around the corner, grabbing her arm and nearly causing her to jump as he tugged her around the corner before a wall slid down in front of the hall she had been standing in.

"Professor Stein, what was that?" She asked quietly, now following behind him.

"A reflex from the building. It knows that there are supposed to be a maximum of three living creatures inside it at any one time, so it was attempting to enforce that." Stein explained.

"The building itself did that?!" She asked, surprise on her face.

"And much more, Maka." Stein said, his arm stopping her forward progress again. "Watch your footing. The dark marks on the floor? Those are pits. One wrong step and anything weighing more than thirty pounds goes down them."

"Professor Stein, why did you build some place like this? And how do we get out again?" Maka asked, moving behind him. He stopped so suddenly that she bumped into him.

"Maka, once we retrieve Marie I will explain everything. Until then please be quiet." Stein twisted the screw in his head. "This way. Please, stay close."

Maka and Soul followed him through the twists and turns of the underground complex. Twice Maka gasped in surprise as Stein caught her wrist, dragging her through a doorway just as another wall slid down blocking it. The second time she leaned against the wall beside her, rubbing her wrist absentmindedly. "Professor Stein, if you built this place, are we getting close?"

He looked over at her, his glasses flashing in the dim light and obscuring his eyes. "We are Maka. Marie and the witch are very close. We may start encountering sentries unless the witch took care of them all, and it is very possible that she has. You have to follow my steps exactly. We're deep in the complex and there are no longer marks to follow on where the pit traps are. Do you understand, Maka?"

Maka shifted her grip on Soul and nodded. "I understand, Professor. I'll stay close."

"Good. Now let's go." Stein darted out and around the corner, his wavelength playing around his hands, providing a dim illumination in the ever darkening hallway. Maka followed a second later. In the dim lighting she had to move quickly and close to the Professor to mirror his footsteps, and when he dashed around another corner she couldn't see where his initial footfall had been. She guessed wrong.

With a metallic groan the floor slid open, and Maka barely managed to suppress the scream that welled up in her. She slammed Soul against the floor as hard as she could, burying his scythe into it. Her shoulders wrenched painfully as her descent was suddenly stopped, leaving her dangling by one hand above the darkness. Soul screamed her name in her head as she hung their limply for a second before she strained, pulling her body up Soul's handle.

Stein's head appeared over the lip of the pit and he reached one hand down to grab her wrist again; his cigarette glowing brightly as he inhaled and with one swift motion jerked her out of the pit. Soul landed beside her in his human form just seconds before the floor closed again.

"I warned you to stay close and follow my footsteps." Was all that Stein said. "Now come on. We need to hurry. Marie's wavelength isn't very stable." Maka nodded, and Soul switched back into his weapon form. Maka was much more careful this time.

It took another long minute for them to reach a set of stairs that led downward to a door. The staircase was completely dark, the only hint of the door being the light that was bleeding out from around the bottom and sides.

"The stairs should be safe. If the witch took the time to remove all the sentries that we should have encountered I have no doubts that she also would have removed the traps that couldn't be avoided on the stairs."

"You're not sure?" Soul asked.

"That's why I'm going first." Stein said. "Now, don't talk again, the witch is on the other side of that door." Stein darted down the stairs, nothing exploding or falling away beneath him. Maka followed with Soul and second later, meeting Stein at the bottom of the stairs. Stein stood, his head tilted to the side, listening to the conversation coming from the other side of the door.

" _Come now, hammer. You know no one is coming. If someone was going to come and rescue you they would have been here by now. So why not eat and drink something? I did go to the effort of preparing something I knew you would like. I'm not cruel."_ The voice chuckled. _"My Shibusen torturer decided that he would see how long I could go without food and water once. I know what you're going through."_

The response was so low that Stein almost couldn't hear it. _"He will come…"_

" _If you really believed that your savior would come for you, you would have eaten and drank something to keep your strength up!"_ The witch's voice rose with a shriek. _"If_ _ **HE**_ _was actually going to come for you, would he have left you here, alone with me, for five whole days before coming?! He doesn't care about either of us, you stupid hammer!"_

Again, in a voice so low Stein could barely make it out Marie replied. _"He'll come, and you'll be sorry, you bitch."_

' _Yes, she will be.'_ Stein thought blackly. _"Maka, give me Soul."_ He whispered suddenly to her.

" _Professor? The plan was for me to wield Soul."_ She whispered back, wary about being left alone without a weapon.

" _I'm going to end this quickly, and since Soul is a Death Scythe it shouldn't take long if I am wielding him. I need you to release Marie from whatever bonds she's being held with."_ Maka nodded, handing him Soul.

Soul recoiled a bit as Stein took ahold of him. He knew that there wouldn't be the pain of a rejection, but Stein's soul was quite odd to work with. Soul almost felt as if he were nothing but a normal weapon to Stein.

" _Alright you stupid hammer! Either you're going to eat or drink something or I'm going to kill you now. I may be a witch, but that doesn't mean I'm so cruel I'll watch you make yourself suffer over some imagined knight in shining armor-"_

The witch's words were cut off short as Stein slammed through the door, darting at her before the door had even completely hit the ground.

Marie could feel the sobs flow through her, but no tears fell. She had no moisture left to spare for them. Her shoulders shook as she watched Stein slam his hand against the witch's stomach, knocking her against the wall. Her uncovered eye focused on Maka who was sliding against the wall, coming towards the cage.

The witch cackled and Marie vainly tried to scream out a warning, but the sound that ripped from her parched throat was barely louder than the whispers she had been speaking in a few moments earlier. "Franken! The doors!"

He looked over just in time to duck as a skeletal figure slammed at him. He dodged out of the way, slashing at a group that tried to surround him.

' _Damn.'_ He thought, _'I never expected these to still be active, much less under the sway of the witch's magic.'_

"Soul, Soul resonance." He heard a confirmation from the boy and a second later he pushed their souls into resonance.

"Witch Hunter!" Stein shouted, swinging in a wide arc, cleaving through the skeletal bodies, more of them rushing to fill the gap.

"Ms. Marie!" Maka shouted through the bars at the death scythe. "Lean towards me, I'll get the bonds off! We have to hurry!" Marie looked over at Maka.

" _You can't take them off, Maka."_ She whispered through the pain in her throat. _"If anyone other than the witch tries to even touch them, they'll tighten. I tried to transform my arm to burst them and you can see the result of it."_ Maka looked down in horror at Marie's blue fingers.

A blast of energy swept through the room as the witch dove cackling towards Stein. The collision knocked everyone back and to the ground, the witch standing overtop of Stein's form with a frantic grin in her eyes.

"You'll torment me no more, Shibusen dog!" She howled, plunging her hand towards Stein's chest.


	3. Resolution

"You're dramatic as always still I see, Laryn." Stein said calmly as the witch's hand darted towards his chest. "And as stupid as you ever were. Double Palm Soul Force!" He slammed both of his hands into her stomach before her hand reached his chest.

The witch hit the ceiling with a thud before falling to the ground, blood exploding from her mouth. Stein stood calmly. "You should have listened to her, Laryn." He said as he darted at the witch, Soul cast to the side as he did.

It wasn't fast enough. Soul still felt the surge of madness, his black blood resonating with it. Suddenly desperate Soul hit his human form, shaking his head, the little demon laughing in his head. Soul covered his ears, trying to block out the laughter only to realize that it wasn't the little demon laughing.

It was Stein.

"Franken!" Marie's voice ripped from her throat, bringing tears to her eyes as she felt something wet rush down her throat. Blood. She coughed, blood spitting from her mouth and she heard Maka gasp. She ignored it all, straining against the bonds holding her arms. "Franken!" She screamed again.

' _Destroy it.'_ Stein darted towards the witch, his wavelength dancing across his hands, a sadistic grin on his face. _'Dissect it.'_ A hand reached into a pocket to withdraw a scalpel after discharging his wavelength into the witch. _'Cut the flesh, rip the muscle.'_ The same hand darted at the witch, the scalpel dragging across porcelain skin. His head cracked back as he cackled. _'Destroy it, dissect it!'_

"Franken!" Marie screamed again, straining against her bonds.

' _Protect it.'_ Stein froze. _'Protect… her?'_ He blinked, one hand reaching unsteadily to the screw in his head, his eyes unfocused until his gaze settled on Laryn. With a cackle he leapt at the witch _,_ his wavelength crackling around his hands as Stein brought them both down on the witch, laughter ripping from him again.

"Franken!" Marie hung her head as her voice cracked; her voice gone with the last scream, silent sobs shaking her entire body.

Maka sat frozen outside of Marie's cage. "Maka!" Soul's voice called out to her, obvious agony in it. Maka looked over at him to see him rushing towards him, a dozen of those skeletal monstrosities following him. Dragging herself to her feet, Maka darted to Soul, her hand outstretched. She caught Soul as he transformed, slipping into resonance with him.

"Witch Hunter!" She screamed, slicing through the creatures easily. She then darted towards the witch, coming up behind her as Stein sent her flying backwards with another hit of Soul Menace. Maka was in the witch's path and couldn't get out of the way in time; Laryn collided with her, sending Soul skittering out of her grasp.

"Useless children." Stein muttered. "Always in the way." A peal of high pitched laughter escaped him. "Destroy them like her. Yes. But first, I will dissect." His face contorted into a sadistic grin as he charged.

Maka shook her head as she pushed the witch off of her, standing unsteadily to her feet. Marie watched in horror as Stein charged, Soul Menace playing along his hands.

Soul intercepted him. He came hurtling at the insane meister, catching Stein at the waist, knocking him away from Maka- and directly against the cage that Marie was bound in.

" _Soul! Bring him here!"_ Marie tried to shout, but only managed a ragged whisper, her dry tongue running over dry lips.

Soul understood, using his momentum to force Stein closer to the cage. With a heave he managed to get Stein in reach of Marie, who was glowing like the sun.

"SOUL!" Maka's voice screamed out and the weapon turned in time to see the witch bearing down on him. He stood his ground, blades sprouting from his arms and back as he met the witch's charge. Maka darted towards him, her arm outstretched even as the witch hit him. There was a bright flash and-

* * *

_Stein was floating. No, he was drowning. He opened his mouth to scream only to feel the salty liquid fill his lungs. He could hear sobbing coming from somewhere near, which meant that there had to be air somewhere close. Desperate, he swam towards the source of the sobbing, bobbing to the surface after a few seconds._

_Marie sat on a small island to his right, the only dry land in sight. Her shoulders were shaking violently with the force of her sobs, each tear eroding the island she sat on a little more._

" _She's going to die because of you, Stein." A voice said from behind him, and he turned his head to look over his shoulder, treading the water. No one was there. "She cries because of you, Stein." This time it came from directly in front of him. Yet again, there was no one there._

" _She loves you, Stein, and trusts in you completely. Yet you wallow in your madness and leave her alone with a witch and two children who have no hope to save her." Stein turned, desperate to see this tormentor, and found himself facing Marie again._

_He was also facing himself. "She is dying now, trying to save you. Each tear she has to shed brings her closer to her death, can't you see that? You, the doctor, will let the only person who truly loves you die, all for the sake of Madness?" His other self shook his head disapprovingly. "She will die if you don't fight for her instead of yourself."_

" _ **I will not let her die."**_ _Stein growled._

" _Then prove it, protect her. Save her."_

* * *

' _Protect… her…'_ Stein opened his eyes, staring up into Marie's eye. She smiled a sad smile, lowering her head to kiss his forehead even as her eye closed and he felt her wavelength slipping away from him. Stein bolted to his feet, taking in the situation.

Maka held Soul, both of them in a corner as the witch approached them, a ball of gleaming energy balanced in her hands. Soul's eyes were closed, his breathing slow, obviously unconscious. Maka was hugging the boy close to her, her eyes closed. The witch was completely distracted.

' _I will save her.'_ Stein thought, desperately. He lunged at the witch just as she started to cast the spell she was forming at Soul and Maka. Maka's eyes flew open as she watched her Professor slam into the witch, his wavelength hitting her hard.

" _Laryn, I've toyed too long with you!"_ Stein hissed into the witch's ear. " _You made a grave error- you could have lived your long life here in peace! I promised you that much!"_ He slammed his fist into her stomach, his wavelength surging through her, blood spitting from her mouth.

"You're a fool, Shibusen dog!" Laryn shouted back. "Peace? There is no peace when the world is like it is! He will set you free from your delusions soon enough!"

Stein slammed his palms against her temples, his wavelength running through her, conducting against itself. She screamed, her body convulsing as Stein kept his wavelength conducting directly through her brain.

"Professor Stein!" Maka screamed from behind him, and he suddenly felt a hand grab his arm. "Ms. Marie needs your help! The witch is dead!"

Stein stared for a few long seconds into Laryn's eyes, and then stopped his wavelength, hitting his knees. A purple, mottled soul rose from the corpse, floating above the mangled body. He was covered in her blood, his lab coat singed from the spell he hadn't even realized she had finished casting. With a trembling hand he reached out and grabbed the soul, turning towards Marie.

"I defeated the witch." He said, pushing past Maka and moving to the now unconscious Marie. "Therefore, as Marie is my weapon partner, the soul is hers. It is more than likely also the only way that she's going to survive until we reach Death City."

Soul's voice reached him and he turned to see the boy leaning on his meister. "You'll get no objections from us. It'd be way uncool to rescue her just to have her die on the way back."

Stein carefully removed Marie's eye patch, turning to shield his actions from the two young children. Slowly, gently, he fed the soul to Marie, watching her soul, hoping the strength a weapon gained from consuming a soul would be enough to bring her back from the brink of death that she was tottering on. A tear rolled down Marie's cheek.

' _With each tear, she comes closer to death.'_ Stein remembered, and he wiped it away with his thumb. Her eye opened, focusing on him.

" _I knew you would come."_ She mouthed, her voice too worn to even whisper now before her eye slid closed again, her breathing evening out as she slipped back to sleep.

Stein, still obscuring his movements from the other two, pressed his lips against hers gently. _"I couldn't do anything but."_

Marie's wavelength seemed a bit more stable when he looked at it again, and he permitted himself a smile.


	4. Homecoming

Stein gently picked the unconscious death scythe up, letting her head loll against his chest. "Is she going to be alright, Professor Stein?" Maka asked as Stein stood.

"She should make a full recovery, Maka. Marie is a very resourceful, strong person. She'll pull through." Stein looked down at Marie. _'You have better make it through, or I will never forgive you.'_

Stein moved through the hallways, leaving the complex behind him quickly, Maka and Soul following silently until Maka spoke up. "Professor Stein, you said that you'd explain to us about this place."

"So I did." He said, and was silent again. Soul was about to speak when Stein finally continued, his voice low.

"I was young. It was after your father had left me to work with your mother, Maka. I left Death City for a while, taking what I had saved and used it to create this place. It was to be my laboratory, far beyond where anyone would come to find me; not that I expected anyone to come looking for me." He looked down at Marie. "She followed me though. Marie is stubborn like that. She didn't believe that I should be alone after what had happened. She didn't know then that I had been experimenting on Spirit.

"I had already sat all of my precautions before I knew she had followed me, and had actually slipped inside. I was so preoccupied with making sure I had properly equipped what was to become my new home that I didn't sense her presence. In actuality, what happened next was Marie's fault.

"She had led a witch here. Laryn, specifically. I was unaware of Marie's presence in the lab when I became aware of Laryn's. I was hesitant about fighting a witch on my own, though I was certain that I would win, I was worried about the wounds that might be inflicted if I had to fight her without a weapon, so I activated the traps inside the lab." Stein adjusted Marie in his arms without missing a step, the death scythe muttering something underneath her breath as Stein continued.

"Laryn triggered most of them, and destroyed more than I had hoped that she would. Marie, thankfully, was so lost that she never encountered Laryn, and somehow, in her stumbling path through my lab, never sat off a single trap. She never knew they were there until much later.

"I captured Laryn. It was actually a mistake, an experiment that I had hadn't meant to include but had. The field trapped her, but also rendered me incapacitated for nearly two days. Marie found us, and assumed that Laryn had cast a spell of some sort on me. I didn't tell her different. I was so weak from it that we left Laryn trapped in the field, and left the lab, sealing it."

Maka interrupted him before he could continue. "What type of field are you talking about, Professor? We didn't see anything like that while we were inside there with you."

"It was an experiment that degraded over time. I used my own Soul Wavelength to create a sort of prison for Laryn. She couldn't cast any of her magic while inside it. Unfortunately, it was an incredibly draining experiment, in fact, it nearly killed me. Hence, I never explored it further." A smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth. "I may be insane, but I still do have a sense of self-preservation."

Marie's voice was quiet and raspy, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she looked up weakly at him. "I don't believe that Franken."

"Marie, don't speak. You need to save your strength." He said, and turned to Maka. "In my pack is a water bottle, will you please retrieve it?" Maka nodded, reaching carefully into the pack and removing the bottle. She held it awkwardly as Stein knelt to the ground, supporting Marie against himself before taking the bottle from her.

"You can't drink much, Marie. You're suffering severe dehydration. We're going to get you back to Death City as fast as we can, so for now, just take small sips." Marie nodded, and Stein held the bottle to her lips, taking it away after just two small sips. "I'm not being cruel, Marie. I'm not going to allow you to get sick from drinking too much too soon, do you understand?"

Marie gave him a weak smile and nodded slowly, her eyes slipping closed again.

"Was that a good sign, Professor?" Soul asked.

"A very good sign, Soul." He said, picking Marie back up, and continuing towards Death City, which was barely visible on the horizon.

* * *

Marie stared up at the stitched ceiling above her and sighed, "Franken?" She called out, her voice tired.

He was at her side in an instant, the incessant clicking of keys silent now. "What is it, Marie?"

She continued to stare at the ceiling. "How much longer before I can sleep in a real bed again? And get the needle out of my arm?"

"You were incredibly dehydrated, Marie. It could take days, maybe even a week for you to be properly rehydrated." He explained gently.

"Could I at least sleep in my own bed? It's just upstairs, you know." She begged.

Stein looked down at her and Marie thought that she saw his face soften a bit, but dismissed it as a trick of the light. "I will make the consideration to move you to your own bed on one condition, Marie."

Marie was worried. "What condition is that?"

"You have to lift the ban on me being inside your room while you are asleep. I will not leave you alone while you are still so weak." Marie had never seen such a mixture of emotion on the man's face that was looking down at her, and for a second she couldn't form words in her shock. She blinked and when she looked at him again his face was neutral.

"I… I agree." She finally said. A smile tugged at the corner of Stein's lips, but he kept his face neutral and just nodded.

"Just stay here for a few more minutes, alright? I'm going to set up your room." He asked even as he moved away from the bed, knowing full well that Marie wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Stein was nervous. It wasn't a feeling he had felt in a long time, and he had actually forgotten what it felt like. _'Though, why I am nervous about simply entering a room in my own home is something I don't understand.'_ Yet, his hand trembled slightly as he turned the knob and entered Marie's room for the first time since he had cleaned his lab equipment out of it.

Moving quickly he cleaned off the small dresser beside her bed, ducking across the hall to retrieve a stand to hang the IV bag from, placing a new IV bag on it and placing it on the left side of the bed, where her IV was. He turned down the blanket so he wouldn't have to with Marie in his arms. He made sure to close the blinds so that the light wouldn't bother her. He then retrieved the book he remembered she had been reading earlier and placed it beside the bed along with a small glass of ice chips.

He stepped back into the lab and smirked. Marie was asleep again, her breathing deep and slow. He carefully removed the current IV line, careful to make sure he wouldn't have to set a new one. Slipping his arms underneath her he picked her up, cradling her against his chest as he walked slowly and smoothly up the stairs and into her room. He reattached the IV line after lowering her into her bed, pulling the blanket up over her.

* * *

Marie awoke a little while later, and smiled as she felt her own bed underneath her. She was cold though, and pulled the blanket up a bit with her right hand, suddenly realizing that there wasn't the sound of typing coming from anywhere in the room. Fear overwhelmed her and she fought back tears, trying to keep her voice from shaking as she called out for him.

"F-Franken?" She felt a hand take ahold of her hand. She looked to her right, and Stein was sitting propped against her dresser, a laptop balanced precariously on his knees.

"You're not alone, Marie." He said quietly, turning his head to look at her. It was then that she could see, by the light of his laptop, how sunken his eyes were behind his glasses, the dark circles they didn't quite hide.

"Have you slept?" She asked suddenly. He looked at her blankly. "Franken Stein, when was the last time you slept?" She asked, trying to muster her best motherly listen to me voice. It failed, her own voice too tired and weak still to impress.

"Two days after you disappeared I slept for thirty minutes. Just now, I believe I slept for about fifteen before you woke. Don't worry about me, just get better." He said, looking back down at the laptop that was balanced on his knees. He didn't remove his hand from hers though, and Marie closed her eyes, taking the time to enjoy this unusual act.

* * *

Marie woke to the sound of heavy breathing a few hours later according to the clock on the dresser. Stein's head lay against the front of the dresser, his hands at his sides as he breathed slowly in and out, his eyes shut and glasses askew. Marie smiled, and carefully, slowly, reached out to pull the laptop out of his lap; afraid he'd wake up and break it.

She nearly dropped it, not having realized how weak she actually was, but she managed to get it pulled up onto the bed beside her. She closed the lid without bothering to look at whatever he had been reading when he succumbed to sleep, laying her hand on top of it, and shivered. She pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders, careful of her left hand and fell asleep again, the laptop heating her side up fell asleep again quickly, her body exhausted.

_Laryn stood in front of her, twirling a set of keys in her hand. Marie raged, and attempted to transform her arm into her hammer form. There was searing pain and as Marie looked down, she watched her hand turn blue as something constricted around it, the transformation halted._

" _Come on, Hammer, can't do any better than that? He's coming; don't you want to be able to help him?" Laryn cackled, extending the keys towards the bound death scythe._

_Marie glared at the woman, ignoring the pain in her hand. "He's going to kill you, you bitch."_

" _He let me live once, or don't you remember that?" The witch grinned. "He came back to me over the years though, but he ignored you completely, didn't he?"_

" _He's coming now and that's all that matters!" Marie snarled, pulling against the bindings._

" _Keep that up and he'll come back to find you without any limbs!" Laryn laughed._

" _You're dealing with a death scythe now!" Marie snarled, and attempted to transform completely, believing that it would allow her to escape the bindings._

_Searing hot pain spread through her entire body. She couldn't breathe. She could barely make out Laryn's laughing form through her hazy vision and the pounding of blood in her ears. The pain grew and grew._

Marie woke up screaming. She bolted up in bed, the agony of the dream all too real as her entire body seemed to be ignited in the pain. Stein was awake and had his arms wrapped around her before the scream even died away, torn from her ragged throat.

" _Marie, listen to me. I'm here. It was a dream. You're not alone. There's no one here but me. Marie, focus. Listen to me."_ Stein whispered quietly into her hair, holding her close to him.

She sobbed against his chest.


	5. Questions

Stein kept his arms wrapped loosely around the sobbing death scythe, careful not to tangle her IV line even as she sobbed into his chest. _"You're not alone, Marie. I promise. It was just a dream. I'm right here."_ He didn't know if it was his words or just his voice that was soothing the distraught woman, but he kept repeating to her that he was there, that no one else was, that she was alright. Eventually the sobs died away, and Stein winced at how wet his shirt felt.

" _That doesn't do you any good you know, Marie. It just makes it longer that you have to spend rehydrating."_ He teased quietly, laying her back down in the bed. He was rewarded with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, Franken. Looks like you'll have to take care of me a little longer." She teased back, but Stein could see the fear in her soul still as she let out a long sigh, clenched muscles finally relaxing.

Stein sat down again, propped up against the dresser and stifled the yawn he felt growing. "A nightmare, I assume?" He said, partly to get her to finish calming down and partly to keep himself awake.

Marie was silent and he looked over at her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks again. "Marie, stop that." He said, perhaps more forcefully than he should, another sob escaped the woman. Stein sighed, standing and leaving the room briefly before returning with a damp cloth. Sitting carefully on the edge of her bed he dabbed the tears away.

"It was a dream, Marie; nothing more. You're safe now, and she will never bother you again." He promised, wiping away another tear. "Do you understand? Laryn will never again bother you or anyone." Marie nodded slightly and sniffled, the tears stopping. "Now then, no more tears. You're home, safe. That will never happen again." He gave her a smile.

" _Thank you for coming after me…"_ Her voice broke slightly, but she didn't cry again.

"What else was I to do, Marie? You would come, have come, after me. Shibusen don't leave their own behind, and I would never leave you like that." He said gently.

It was too much for Marie, she couldn't keep the tears restrained and she felt them rush down her cheeks. Stein sighed again, picking the cloth up, dabbing it against the tears. _"You're going to dehydrate yourself again."_ He said quietly.

" _I was so afraid no one was going to come. I kept telling her you would, but I didn't know if you could. She knew I was lying. She kept telling me that if I knew, if I really_ _ **knew**_ _that you were coming I would have eaten and drank when it was offered. Even Sid's voice was reminding me that I should have. I just didn't want to risk it. What if it was enchanted with something? I'd rather die than have been used against you if you came…"_ Marie's whispers trailed off as sobs wracked her body again.

Stein was speechless. _'She's in this condition because of me? Because she was afraid of being caught in a spell and forced to fight me? She didn't want to be used against me…'_ His hand snaked out, forgoing wiping the tears from her face to hold her hand gently in his.

Before he knew what he was doing, Stein leaned forward and pressed his lips against Marie's. He could taste the salt from her tears and see the surprise in her eye, but the tears stopped almost immediately, even though he could see them still brimming in her eye. He leaned closer to her, deepening the kiss and she made a small sound into it, her eye closing, one final tear escaping.

" _No more tears, Marie."_ He whispered as he pulled away from her, and she opened her eye before smiling at him.

" _No more tears."_ She agreed, still smiling.

Stein sat holding her hand until she drifted back to sleep. Once he was certain that she was asleep he slid back down to the floor, balancing his laptop on his knees again, propped up against the dresser, ignoring the handles that dug into his side and back.

* * *

He was still awake when she woke up, his typing filling the small room. Marie lay silently for a while, wondering if the night before had been a dream or not. _'Oh come on, Marie. You know it was a dream! Franken Stein? Holding your hand, kissing you? Just enjoy that it was so vivid!'_ She smiled a bit, eyes still closed.

"Good morning, Marie. Did you sleep well?" Stein's voice came from beside her bed and she looked over at him.

"I did. Thank you for staying with me." Stein watched as she scooted herself up in the bed and nodded in satisfaction that she could.

"You seem to be doing better than last night. I was concerned that you would have to remain bedridden longer than I had anticipated after the incident last night." He said, turning his attention back to whatever it was that he was typing.

"Incident?" She asked, looking down at him.

"Ah, if you don't remember I won't remind you." He responded, one hand turning the screw in his head.

Marie blinked, looking at him. "What incident, Franken?"

He turned his head to look at her. "You had a nightmare and woke screaming. I didn't want to remind you of it. You spent a good amount of time crying, and I was concerned that you may have lost a good portion of the fluids I was using to rehydrate you. It seems that the concern was unnecessary." He smiled. "I'm glad for that."

Marie lay there, staring up at the ceiling, counting the stitches. _'Was the kiss a dream then?'_ She wondered to herself, not daring ask.

"Your soul is trembling, Marie." Stein said quietly.

The lie sprang to her lips before she could stop it. "Just remembering the nightmare." She gave a fake laugh. "Maybe it would've been better if you hadn't reminded me."

"You could tell me about it." He said simply, keys clicking again as he started typing.

Marie was silent. "I'd rather not…" She finally said. Stein didn't push the subject.

They sat together for a while, neither one speaking, Marie counting the stitches she could see, the clicks of his keyboard. "Franken?"

"Hmm?" He didn't look up this time.

"Have you eaten?" The typing stopped and she looked over at him. His brow was furrowed in thought. She smiled. "Go eat something, a sandwich at least. Then go and get some sleep. I can yell for you if I need anything, alright?"

Stein closed the lid on his laptop and stood up, stretching his shoulders and back as he did so. "I'll go eat, but you don't need left alone yet." He said, leaving the room. Marie smiled.

She reached down and carefully fished the laptop off the floor before thinking better of what she was considering doing. Sighing she lowered it back to where it had been, and her gaze fell against the top of the dresser. Sitting on top of it, her bookmark still in place, was the book she had been reading before all of this had happened.

' _He brought it up for me.'_ She thought with a smile, stretching her arm out for it as Stein walked into the room, a sandwich on a plate in his hand and what looked like a jello cup.

"I'll get it." He said, moving to it quickly and picking the book up, sitting it in her lap before balancing on the edge of her bed. "You seem to be strong enough to eat something too." He explained as he peeled the lid off the jello cup. "Nothing difficult, though, so some Jello will be a good starting point." He sat the covering on his plate and dipped the spoon into the cup, bringing just a small bit of it out of the cup and to Marie's lips.

"Can't I feed myself?" She started to ask, Stein pushing the spoon into her mouth, a smirk on his face. She swallowed the bit of jello and grimaced. "Orange." She explained.

"You don't like Orange Jello? Then why did you buy it?" He took another small amount on the spoon and held it out, a smirk plastered on his face.

She obediently opened her mouth, eating the offending jello. "I bought it because you like it. It's too sweet for me. Then again, I don't really like Jello."

Another bite, another question. "Why don't you like Jello?" He asked.

"Too much time spent sick when I was little. I don't like lemon-lime soda for the same reason." She explained, taking another bite.

"You were ill often while you were younger? Was that before or after your weapon qualities manifested?" Stein's face lost its smirk, pure curiosity playing across his features as he held the spoon out again.

Marie took her time chewing the half-bite of Jello, thinking. "It was before." She said finally.

The wheels were turning in Stein's mind, and Marie got a bite without being asked a question. Swallowing she took a deep breath before he could give her another bite and asked her question.

"Did you kiss me?"

The spoon with the jello clattered to the bed, Stein's thoughts completely broken. He busied himself with cleaning up the mess, apologizing for making it.

"You didn't answer the question, Franken." He looked up at her and she could see it plain as day on his features; the way his pupils were a little wider than normal, the almost imperceptible dusting of pink underneath his eyes that anyone other than her or possibly Spirit would have missed.

She laughed, her head thrown back and her eye closed. The whole situation was so hilarious to her; Dr. Franken Stein, reduced to wordlessness by one simple question, the man who had an answer for everything. She shook with the force of the laughter, trying to rein it in.

Her eye flew open when she felt his hands on her shoulders. He was inches from her face and a second later, his lips pushed against hers. She gasped against his lips and could feel them curve upward into a smirk as he pulled away from her.

"Your answer." He said, sitting back, spooning more Jello up for her.

He asked a question as he fed her another bite.

"Did you enjoy it?"


	6. Torture

Marie felt the blush spread from her cheeks to the top of her chest as he asked if she had enjoyed the kiss, his familiar smirk back in place. She took her time chewing the small bite of jello and then shrugged.

He raised an eyebrow, giving her another bite of Jello. "And the shrug means?" He asked with that bite.

"It was a kiss, women always enjoy being kissed." She explained after she swallowed the bite, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. _'Death, but if he can embarrass me I'm not giving him the satisfaction of a straight answer!'_ She thought, and almost lost the ability to hide the smile. She opened her mouth obediently for another bite of Jello.

He sat there with the spoon in his hand, looking at her, his head tilted slightly to the side. The smirk on his face grew a bit, and he extended the spoon to give her the bite, the next question on his lips as she took the bite.

"I didn't ask if women enjoyed being kissed, Marie. I asked if you did; though, if you've already forgotten what it was like I could remind you if you wanted."

Marie felt herself blush; she felt confident that if she could see herself in a mirror she would be as red as a tomato. She busied herself chewing the jello until it was nothing more than a mass of sickly sweet liquid in her mouth, and forced herself to swallow it.

"I can't do anymore Jello, Franken." She said as he dipped the spoon back in.

"You need to rehydrate, Marie." He said a smirk still across his features as he offered the spoon again.

Marie looked at the Jello container in exasperation. It was still half full. She sighed and opened her mouth to complain.

*Plop*

Stein dumped the bite in her mouth and Marie grimaced, swallowing it whole. "Going to answer?" He asked, the spoon dipping towards the Jello cup again, but not quite touching the gelatinous mass yet.

"Are you going to torture me with Jello until I do?"

He moved faster than she had anticipated.

*Plop*

Marie grimaced as he pulled the spoon out of her mouth, swishing the disgusting stuff around in her mouth before swallowing. She did the only thing someone in her situation could do.

She turned her head away from him, looking to the left.

Stein laughed. It wasn't an insane giggle or the false laugh she heard him use while in a group with others. It was a pure laugh of enjoyment. She almost turned her head to look at him, but closed her eye, keeping her mouth shut.

"I wonder…" He trailed off, and she felt something touch the IV line in her left hand, the bed shifting a bit as he leaned over her, his voice coming from close to her ear. "I feel certain that I could rig the IV to deliver the Jello straight into your system. Perhaps it would cause your skin to take on the color of the Jello that was being delivered, since it would be going directly to your blood stream instead of having to go through your digestive system."

Marie's eye flew open and she opened her mouth to protest.

*Plop*

Stein was smirking.

An idea formed in Marie's mind. _'He's going to see just how nasty Jello can be!'_

Stein was still smirking as he moved to dip the spoon back in the Jello cup, leaning precariously over her. With a quick movement, the Jello held against her teeth by her tongue, Marie wrapped her right arm around his neck, pulling herself to his mouth and pressed her lips against his.

Stein pulled back, the surprise evident on his face and for a brief second his lips parted as if he were trying to say something.

Marie took her shot, and pushed the Jello between her lips and into his mouth.

Stein bolted off the bed, spitting Jello onto the floor. Marie howled in laughter, relaxing against the bed as he glared at her.

"Do you know how unsanitary that is?" He asked finally, wiping the back of his hands against his lips.

"What, you didn't enjoy the kiss?" She teased, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I'm going to have to smoke just to get the taste out of my mouth."

"Or brush your teeth. I'd appreciate it if you'd bring my toothbrush and toothpaste in so I can." Marie said sweetly.

Stein glared at her for a second, and then turned to leave. He returned a few minutes later, and Marie could smell the mint of his toothpaste over the smoke from the cigarette he now had clutched between his teeth.

"You brought the smoke on yourself." He grumbled. Marie just laughed.

He sat two beakers down on the dresser beside her bed and held her toothbrush awkwardly as he squirted toothpaste on it from her tube. He carefully handed it to her and Marie began the process of brushing her teeth, being careful about not getting any toothpaste onto her lips.

Which proved to be impossible. She even managed to dribble some onto the shirt she was wearing.

His shirt.

Marie's eye opened wide as Stein chuckled. "I wondered how long it would take you to notice. You kept shivering last night; none of your sleep clothing looked very warm. Mine was warmer."

"Um… thanks…" She mumbled around the toothbrush. "Sorry for the toothpaste." Stein reached out and flicked the toothpaste off of his shirt, his finger dragging across her chest lightly as he did and she blushed again.

She busied herself with finishing brushing her teeth, rinsing and spitting thanks to the beakers he had brought in. "Thanks." She mumbled again.

It was too big. She could tell that now, and the fabric was heavier and coarser than anything that she had to sleep in. She had to admit though… it was comforting to wear it. She wriggled back down into the bed, sighing contentedly, warmth spreading through her body.

Stein smirked as he left the room. He returned a minute later without the beakers and sat down beside her bed again, this time balancing the plate on one of his knees. Marie was asleep and Stein let himself grin. _'She certainly knows a good way to avoid talking about something. I'll have to remember that.'_

* * *

Marie was asleep for an hour before exhaustion finally claimed Stein again, the energy provided by eating not enough to fight it off; he fell asleep with his head propped against the side of Marie's bed, the screw supporting his head against it. A cigarette hung limply from his lips, a small pile of ash having gathered on his pant leg.

_The area was pitch black and Stein couldn't see anything, but he could hear the sobbing. It was familiar. Marie?_

_No, not Marie._

_Who then?_

_In between the sobs there came little hiccups that sounded almost like laughs. Eventually the hiccups overrode the sobs and turned into hysterical laughter._

_Stein stepped in something wet and slick._

_Light flared._

_Stein was left staring into his own eyes, Marie scattered around them, the floor awash with her blood._

_He scrambled backwards, his wavelength playing across his hands. The other's face morphed and Laryn stood in front of him, a twisted grin on her face. 'Promise her again, Shibusen dog!'_

_Stein screamed out wordlessly and lunged._

Marie sat up with a shriek. Stein jerked awake, the laptop clattering off his knees as he stood; wrapping his arms around Marie he held her while she shuddered against him.

" _Marie. You're safe. You're home. Focus. You're safe, it was a nightmare. I promise that you're safe."_ Marie's sobs grew louder and more frantic as he finished and he held her closer, one hand pausing for a second to remove the cigarette from his mouth and drop it in the half-finished jello cup before rubbing small circles against her back. _"Marie, tell me."_ He said quietly.

Brokenly she spoke. _"I… I felt like I was watching you dream…"_ Stein raised an eyebrow but didn't interrupt as she whispered through her tears into his chest. _"It was dark… but I… you… could hear sobbing… you thought it was me, but it wasn't, you listened and could tell… then I… you… stepped in something slick and wet…"_

Stein's mind filled in the blank. _'Blood.'_ He had had similar dreams often enough to know what it was without asking.

" _Then there was light… I, you… we were looking at you… and I…"_ Her voice dissolved into a chorus of sobs as she struggled to continue, _"I was scattered all over the floor… there was blood everywhere… my blood…"_ Stein tightened his grip on the sobbing woman. _"Oh, Death, I almost couldn't recognize myself…"_

' _It may have been kinder if you couldn't.'_ Stein thought, blocking the image from his mind.

Marie wasn't finished. Shuddering in his arms she relayed the end of the dream. _"The other you… turned into Laryn… She… she…"_ Marie took a deep breath. _"She told you to promise me again… to promise to keep me safe again…"_ Marie's voice broke and she sobbed into his chest.

Stein tilted her head up to look at him, and before he could think better of the action pressed his lips against hers; as before the tears stopped. He smiled into the kiss, ignoring the taste of her tears as he leaned her back against the bed.

Her fingers tangled briefly in his hair and he smirked, pulling back.

"I believe that answers whether or not you enjoyed it."

Marie just blushed and turned her head away, the taste of mint and smoke lingering in her mouth.


	7. Comfort

Stein chuckled, smirking down at the blushing death scythe. "Acting coy doesn't suit you, Marie." He said lowly, lighting another cigarette and sitting back upright. "At least it seems I have found a way to stop your tears so you don't risk dehydrating yourself with them." He took a deep drag on the cigarette and then exhaled. Marie's blush deepened.

His right hand reached out to touch her left one, and Marie looked up to see an uncharacteristic look of sympathy on his face. "They're just dreams, Marie. No matter how terrifying, no matter how painful they seem to be, they are dreams; created by your subconscious." A quick inhale of smoke and an exhale as he spoke, "Remember that and you can control them. You need never fear them again."

She gave a weak nod, taking a deep breath. "I'll… I'll try to remember that, Franken." He nodded.

"Tomorrow morning I should be able to take the IV out. Do you feel up to drinking something for me?" Marie nodded and Stein left the room, returning with a glass of ice and a bottle of water in one hand, a blanket and a pillow in the other. Marie looked at him.

"I'm going to get the water ready for you, Marie, and then I am going to try to sleep. I'll be right here if you need anything." He explained, dropping the blanket and pillow to the floor. Marie smiled and nodded as he poured the water into the cup and pulled a straw out of his lab coat's pocket. He extinguished the cigarette in the half-finished jello, watching as the jello melted around the small flame at the end and put it out before adjusting the pillow on the floor and pulling the blanket over himself.

Marie watched as he slipped quickly into sleep, his body slowly relaxing even after it was apparent that he was completely asleep. She smiled and reached for her book, reading for a while.

' _The brave knight, Reginald the Bold rode astride his magnificent steed, Fernando, as he approached the castle where the beautiful and voluptuous Princess Esmeralda was being held captive. Fernando pulled short and neighed as they approached the bridge that led to the castle where the gorgeous Princess was trapped. Reginald stood astride Fernando and commanded the steed to take him across, his voice deep and strong. With a snort Fernando bounded onto the rickety bridge and they began their crossing.'_

Marie sighed and looked down at Stein and then at her bed. "Franken?" She called out softly, suddenly nervous of waking him.

His eyes darted beneath the lids, but he didn't wake.

"Franken?" She called a little louder, her right hand reach down to gently touch his shoulder.

His eyes flew open, and for a second she could see the confusion in them before he realized where he was. "Marie? Is everything alright?"

The death scythe blushed like crazy before voicing the thought she had just had. "You're going to get a cramp in your neck or back if you sleep on the floor, Franken. I have a queen size bed, you could sleep up here." She let out in a rush; her face burning.

"You have an IV in." He said after a moment.

"In my left hand. If you sleep on the right it won't be anywhere near you. You need actual rest, not just a nap on the floor beside a bed." Marie's voice had strengthened enough that she was proud of her tone this time.

Stein chuckled. "I told you playing coy didn't suit you." He said in a deeper, lower tone that sent shivers through her body, but he stood and walked to the left side of the bed, and slid his arms underneath her to help her move to the left side from the center of the bed.

Marie closed her eye as she felt his weight slide into the bed beside her. _'It's a shame that I had to nearly die for this to be a dream come true.'_ She thought to herself, her breathing slowing. She could feel the tension in Stein's body from where she lay though, and even in her state of bliss reminded herself that this was incredibly awkward for Stein. Resigning herself to it, Marie cautiously kept her distance from him; the inches between them may as well have been miles.

* * *

Stein lay motionless on the bed beside Marie, watching her wavelength sink through the stages of sleep until he was certain that she was completely asleep before allowing himself to drift off.

He woke to something grasping his left hand, Marie's breath coming in small gasps. He turned quickly, noting how rapidly her eye was moving beneath her lid. A quick glance at the clock confirmed how long they had been asleep; Marie was obviously deep in a REM cycle and dreaming again.

From the death grip she had on his hand, it was easily assumed that the dream was not a pleasant one.

" _No, no, no, no, no…"_ Stein could barely make out the word. _"He's coming…"_ Stein stopped suddenly, his left hand inches away from her shoulder.

" _You're a liar… he'll save me no matter what…"_ Tears slipped from her eye. _"I'm a deathscythe damnit!"_

The flash around her right hand warned him, and he pushed himself off the bed and to the floor, fully expecting her hand to transform into a hammer; Stein could even see the warping of her soul that he associated with her transformations.

Marie screamed instead, her back arching as the scream ripped from her throat, tears flowing down her cheek. Her hand didn't transform, and Stein darted to hold her left hand down as she started to use it to desperately claw at her right hand. The IV line snagged, and with a motion born of years of practice Stein quickly removed it.

"Marie." Stein grabbed her other hand, not realizing that he was essentially straddling her. Her eye flew open, but Marie was still locked in the pain of the nightmare, and Stein could easily see that she wasn't seeing him.

Her voice chilled him to the bone as she looked over his shoulder. _"What have you done to me you bitch?!"_ She screamed and arched her back up, straining to escape his grasp, her hips grinding against him and Stein gritted his teeth, painfully aware now of the position they were in.

"Marie, wake up!" She just struggled underneath him, hissing obscenities, all of them aimed at Laryn. In desperation Stein moved to push his lips against hers, maintaining the kiss even as Marie fought against him.

The obscenities that she had been uttering against his lips turned to sobs. He released her hands, sliding off of her to pull her into his arms as he stretched out on the bed.

" _Marie, it was just a dream."_ He whispered, holding her close to his chest, ignoring an ache somewhat lower.

She sobbed, her entire body shaking with the force of them.

" _Tell me what it was, Marie."_ He said gently.

The blonde deathscythe replied with only one word.

" _Pain."_ Her voice cracked at the end of the word dissolving into tears again.

Stein gently tilted her head back, pressing his lips to hers again, muffling the sobs. His eyes widened when she flung an arm around his neck, desperation marking her movement as she pushed herself against his body, her body shaking still from the sobs she was trying to keep from coming out.

Stein wrapped his arms around her back, deepening the kiss before breaking it. _"I will always be there to save you, Marie."_ Another sob wracked her body and she kissed him, her tears a salty offset to the taste of the kiss.

Something primal ran through Stein's veins, and he tightened his hold on the blonde, one hand sliding down to rest in the small of her back, pushing her towards him slightly. Marie's slight gasp brought him back to himself and he pulled away from her; his breath already coming slightly faster.

"Marie, I'm sor-" Her mouth pressed against his and she arched her back to press her body flush against his. He took that as assent and leaned into the kiss, his hand sliding down her back to grab her rear and pull her against himself.

Some part of him wondered at his actions. _'This is Marie. You live with her.'_ It shouted at him. _'This is going to be a mistake! You've went without this, don't do this to her!'_ He silenced the voice by rubbing a circle in Marie's lower back, her slight moan into his mouth driving the voice quiet.

Stein rolled slightly, pushing her back against the bed, moving to straddle her body with his. He could see the flush on her face as she kept her eye closed, and he trailed his tongue up the side of her throat as she shuddered beneath him. He gently kissed earlobe before whispering in it. _"You can open your eyes. It's not a dream."_

She opened her eye to stare into his green ones. He smirked and she could see the emotion that was reflected in her own for a moment before he kissed her again and her eye slipped back closed; memorizing the feel of his body against hers, how his lips fit against hers.

A cold hand slid underneath the shirt she was wearing, brushing against her breast before withdrawing. Then his weight was gone from her and Marie opened her eye hesitantly only to find him standing at the side of the bed, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Marie, this is something that can't be undone." He said quietly, concern painted across his features.

"I've wanted this since we were in Shibusen together, Franken." She said honestly, her hand reaching out to him, almost pleadingly.

" _Help me forget the pain of my nightmare, Franken."_ She whispered quietly.


	8. Desire

Stein stared at her hand for a moment, a million reasons why he shouldn't go through with it, why he shouldn't let himself take advantage of Marie. _'And it would be taking advantage of her. Whether she says that she's wanted this or not, she's still not well. Refuse!'_ His logical mind thought desperately, his body already leaning over the woman, his lips on her throat and his hands resting on her hips.

Marie made a small noise and Stein pulled back for a second to study her face. She blushed and looked away from him, and he could see the carotid artery in her neck. It almost seemed to beckon to him, and he smirked, running his tongue lightly across the skin that covered it, feeling her pulse rate increase as he did.

He pushed his lips against the fragile skin, kissing it, sucking lightly on it as his right hand slipped up her body, sliding underneath his shirt. He felt Marie gasp, her pulse increasing as her breathing shortened, and smirked. He counted the thumps against his tongue, sucking lightly at each one, Marie starting to squirm underneath him.

" _Hmm… your pulse is a little fast, and that's not the best thing for someone who is recovering from what you did. Do you feel light headed?"_ He whispered against her ear, his right hand wandering further up underneath her shirt, fingertips brushing against incredibly sensitive flesh.

' _Death, I am, but not from what he's implying.'_ Marie thought, gasping slightly as he let his weight settle on her briefly.

" _Your heart is beating incredibly fast, Marie. Perhaps this is something that should wait for another time; we wouldn't want you to relapse."_ He teased, one hand running down her side while the other supported himself.

Marie arched back, her eye clenched shut, when Stein's hands ran across her panties, a light pressure igniting a fire behind it and a moan escaped her. He slid away from her, his smirk going unseen.

Marie opened her eye to look up at him and gasped. Stein was shirtless now, his chest pale and stitched, but well-muscled. Marie felt her face heat up as he lowered himself against her, and he kissed her cheek gently.

" _One last time, Marie. Are you certain, this can't be undone?"_ His voice sent cold chills down her spine and she arched her hips up against him.

Her voice was little more than another gasp as he rubbed purposefully against her. _"Oh Death, yes."_

Stein felt something slip and he reached up to turn the screw in his head. He smirked; part of himself detached and watching the events unfold even as his body responding without the need for his conscious mind.

And he enjoyed it, the feel of Marie arching below him, the gasps she made against his lips, the low moans she gave as he ran his hands against her sides, his face buried against her neck as he explored every bit of her.

He trailed his tongue down her neck, and with a swift motion sat up, pulling his shirt off of her. He stared, his hands trailing up her side from her hips, barely brushing against her breasts. Her breath came shorter and shorter and her movements were more and more rigid.

' _Like something else.'_ Stein thought wryly, his pants feeling way too restrictive. _"Marie…"_ He murmured into her ear, pressing himself against her panties. He could feel the goose bumps that covered her entire midsection against his chest and stomach. He slowly slid one hand down between them, slipping just underneath the elastic band and touched something slick and smooth.

Marie's entire body arched back, and she cried out. One glance at her face told Stein that it wasn't in pain or fear. Slowly, drawing it out, he slid a finger against her clit, smirking into her neck as he let his tongue slowly caress her carotid artery again.

Without warning he pushed his finger into her. "Franken!" She gasped out, pushing up against his hand. He wrapped his free arm underneath her shoulders, pulling her up slightly, increasing the pressure on her throat slightly, and slid a second finger into her. Marie gasped, her arms flying up to wrap around his shoulders, her fingers tangling in his hair. He could feel the muscles in her neck extend as she threw her head back and he chuckled lowly.

One of her hands tentatively touched the screw, and it was like electricity flowed through his body, and he growled against her throat, the sound low and primal. He sat up and with a series of swift motions had removed the only coverings that separated their two bodies. He took another long second to take in her naked form writhing below him on the bed.

Stein leaned down to lightly kiss her breasts, sucking slightly on them. Marie arched against him, her hands tangling in his hair even as he descended, leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach and to her inner thighs. She moaned as he gently kissed her lips, his tongue sliding into her even as his fingers played against her clit. He stopped suddenly and she lay panting on the bed.

With a smirk he pushed into her, surprising her slightly- and surprising himself as he felt a small resistance, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. His regret only lasted a second, Marie's moan and arching back to push against him thrust any rational thought out of his mind, and he pulled out, gently pushing into her.

Over and over he repeated the process slowly, smirking as Marie writhed below him, her hands scrabbling at his chest. Stein closed his eyes, pulling all the way out, ready to slide back in when he felt her hand encircle his member as he did so. She tightened her grip as he pushed and he couldn't stop the moan that escaped him.

Removing his hands from her hips he grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them to the bed, leaning forward against her to capture her lips as he began slamming into and out of her. Marie struggled to match him, and couldn't, her breathing coming quicker and quicker; Stein breaking the kiss to push his cheek against hers, almost at his breaking point.

"Franken!" She cried out, her body arching desperately against him, every muscle ridged. With a strangled cry Stein felt himself explode, Marie throbbing around him.

When he came back to his senses he felt something wet against his cheek. "Marie?" Stein asked, worry in his voice.

She was crying.

She didn't answer, just turned to kiss him. "Marie, why are you crying?" He asked quietly.

"You just don't understand." She said, looking up at him. "It's what women do when they get something that they had given up on long ago." A smile crossed her face. "Thank you, Franken…" She trailed off.

Stein rolled off of her, pulling her into his arms. She curled up against his chest, sighing contentedly. She fell asleep in his arms, but he couldn't sleep, even though his body desperately wanted to.

Even with Marie's permission, he had taken something from her that could never be given back, and that haunted the man. He didn't deserve that honor. Sighing he relaxed into the bed, finally falling asleep nearly an hour later.

* * *

_Marie sat in a cell, her arms and hands bound to her side by thick black cords. One cut painfully into her right hand, and her tormentor sat just outside the door to the cell._

" _Are you hungry, thirsty? Perhaps you would like me to remove your bonds?" The red headed witch said._

_Marie didn't answer._

" _You're in pain, remember?" The witch sneered._

" _Franken will take my pain away when he gets here, and kill you." Marie answered calmly._

" _Oh, you don't understand do you, Hammer?" The witch got close to the bars, a sadistic grin on her face. "These aren't dreams. Oh no, that would be too simple. He's not going to walk through those doors this time. He's in his own dream right now, and doesn't care about you."_

_The witch walked around the cell, staring at the death scythe from all sides._

" _You're mine now, Marie Mjolnir. I'm never letting you go. You see?" The witch leaned in closer. "I'm a part of you now."_

_A cackle filled the room._

" _You ate me, remember?"_

* * *

Marie trembled in Stein's arms, her breathing fast and rapid, her heart racing. Fear radiated from her soul, pain echoed through her whole body.

Stein slept on, exhaustion having finally claimed its victim, locked in his own nightmare.


	9. Together

_Click, click, click, click._

_Click, click, click, click._

_Click._

The scientist's eyes opened wide.

_Click, click, click, click._

_Click, click, click, click._

_Click, click, click, click._

He became aware of the sobbing beside him, but couldn't move.

_Click, click, click, click._

_Click, click, click, click._

_Click, click, click, click._

_Click, click, click, click._

_Click._

He tried desperately to call out Marie's name, but couldn't convince his brain to tell his body what to do, and he lay there, immobile.

_Click._

_Click._

An electrical jolt shot through his body as the woman lying beside him screamed, clawing at him, her nails drawing blood. He watched unable to move as tears fell down the side of her face from her uncovered eye.

_Click, click, click, click._

_Click, click, click, click._

_Click._

She screamed again and Stein felt his heart twist in worry. He had to wake her, but damnit, he couldn't move. He tried to push his wavelength out to her just to feel it slam against the barrier of her soul; her wavelength too chaotic even for him to resonate with. He struggled again to move, to wake her.

He failed, and Marie screamed a third time, her wavelength compressing and he waited for the transformation. It never came, and Marie collapsed brokenly against the bed, sobbing. He could feel the pain radiating from her tortured body, and he still couldn't move.

_Click, click, click, click._

_Click, click, click, click._

She reached out to him, desperately. _"Help me forget the pain, Franken."_ She sobbed. He strained with all his might but couldn't even move an inch towards her.

_Click, click, click._

_Clank._

The screw in his mind finally turned over, and he was free.

* * *

Stein woke with Marie trembling in his arms, her breathing ragged. He could feel the scratches she had left on his chest; the salt from her tears burning them. Stein tightened his hold on the woman, pulling her closer to him, and kissed her forehead gently.

" _It's a dream, Marie. I'm right here. It's a dream."_ He whispered to her as he held her, all too aware that waking her from the nightmare would do nothing but make it more vivid. _"I'm right here, Marie. I'll be here when you wake up. I'll keep you safe, I promise."_

The woman sobbed against him, but didn't wake.

* * *

_She was in pain, her entire body as mass of it. It had been this way for nearly as long as she could remember, in fact, before the pain started she wasn't even sure who she was. She did know one thing, though._

_She was waiting for someone; a man. She didn't know his name or even what he looked like, the pain had stolen those memories long ago. Waiting on him was the only thing that kept her sane, even though her tormentor promised her that no one was coming._

" _You know it's the truth, Hammer." The voice came from nowhere- but then again, her tormentor had stopped showing herself ages ago. Himself?_

_She was no longer certain- the voice was the only indication of gender and it had long ago drained into neutrality that sounded almost like the voice that she no longer allowed herself to use. Tears fell down her right cheek, but not her left, and she wondered briefly at that before the pain lanced through her and took away her ability to think._

* * *

Stein held her, whispering to her while she cried against his chest, until she started screaming again. With one swift movement he tilted her face up to him and pushed his lips against hers, his right arm curving around her back.

There was no response. The tears didn't stop; her body didn't calm its trembling or relax. She didn't wake. A curious expression crossed Stein's face as he broke the kiss and he reached out to shake her shoulder.

She still didn't wake. Shaking her harder did nothing but cause her hair to fall into her face and stick to her cheeks with the tears.

"Marie!" He shouted her name as she arched back painfully, a renewed bout of sobs breaking through; Stein could feel the agony rush from her as if it were his own. It took his breath away momentarily.

Sliding out of bed he picked her up and padded naked with her through the hall of his lab to the bathroom, where he turned the water on in the shower, stepping underneath the spray. He flinched at the coldness, but held Marie in his arms, hoping the cold water would shock her awake.

It did.

Marie came back to herself, sputtering and clinging to him, sobbing into his chest.

" _Marie, it's alright."_ He reached down and turned the hot water on, maneuvering to shield her from the cold until the water heated up. She stood with the side of her face pressed against his chest, tears streaming from her good eye. Stein hesitantly brought his arms up around her, holding her loosely.

" _Marie, I'm right here. It's alright. It was only a nightmare. You're not alone Marie. You're home, you're safe."_ He whispered quietly, the mantra calming the woman until she stopped crying.

He stood holding her even after she stopped crying and she made no move to disentangle herself from him.

"I'm sorry, Franken…" She murmured into his chest, looking down.

He tilted her head up to look at him, kissing her forehead lightly. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Marie."

* * *

Marie was still too weak to stand for long, and she nearly fell stepping out of the shower. Stein caught her, and helped her to sit on the closed lid of the toilet before grabbing a towel to help her dry off.

"I can dry off myself!" Marie protested, but Stein just shook his head, helping her.

"I'd like to run some tests on you." He said suddenly and Marie looked up at him, her hair hanging loosely around her face. "You've been having nightmares, which in and of itself isn't unusual. I couldn't wake you earlier though."

"So that's why we were in the shower." She said quietly.

Stein nodded before continuing. "They wouldn't be anything invasive- just some scans while you're awake and some while you're asleep. A blood test. Is that alright?"

Marie nodded while Stein wrapped the towel around her shoulders. It was then that she realized they were both naked. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks and she closed her eyes as the memory of the night before rushed back, a small smile tugging at her lips. She sat there reliving it while Stein dried himself off.

Then something he said clicked. "I have to go back to sleep?" She asked in a small voice and Stein pulled the towel away from his face where he was drying off his hair.

"The human body requires it, Marie. You'll have to sooner or later." He watched as the tension in her soul grew. "What's wrong? Marie?"

She felt his hand on her shoulder, but the wracking pain was still fresh in her memory and she trembled remembering it.

" _I can't go back to sleep."_ She whispered miserably, and Stein knelt in front of her as she continued. _"If I do, I may never wake up…"_ Tears fell from her eye again.

"That's nonsense, Marie." He said, his tone meant to be comforting.

"You don't understand!" She met his gaze. "She's waiting for me when I sleep! She's there and has been every time I've gone to sleep!" Marie's voice rose in intensity and she was nearly screaming. "She's going to kill me if I go back to sleep!"

Stein blinked, instinctively recoiling slightly from the enraged woman before his rational mind took over. "Who?"

Marie broke down sobbing, her head tilted down. Her voice was little more than a broken whisper. _"Laryn."_

"Marie, Laryn is dead. She's gone and you've absorbed her soul." His statement did nothing to calm the woman.

Sitting on the toilet that she had once jokingly told him was the cousin of the one that she had destroyed in the Shibusen's ladies room Marie whispered, fear thick in her voice, _"That's the problem, Franken… she's a part of me now…"_


	10. Experimentation

Stein placed both of his hands on Marie's shoulders, pulling the death scythe forward and to his chest. _"Marie, there is nothing to be worried about. You ate her soul. It was completely destroyed- you're a death scythe. Nothing can bring back that soul, and there is no part of her left in you. It is a nightmare, nothing more."_ He wrapped his arms around her back as he continued to whisper. _"You went through something very traumatizing that you should never have had to. It's normal to have nightmares. I promise you, there is nothing to worry about. You will not die if you go back to sleep. Laryn is not haunting you."_

Stein pulled back from her, looking her square in the face. "I would be able to see her soul if what I said was a lie, Marie." He said gently, his hands on her sides, just above her hips. "Even if I could see her soul, which I cannot, I would protect you from her, Marie." His face was earnest.

She kissed him. Not the kisses that she had given him the night before; or the one where she fed him the jello. This kiss was delicate and sweet and lasted for just a brief moment, and when Marie sat back she kept her eye closed, her cheeks a bright red color.

When she opened them, Stein was gone. The death scythe sighed and staggered to her feet, clutching the towel around herself and took the three unsteady steps that it took to get to the door. She leaned against the door frame for a second, breathing heavy, exhausted with her eye closed. Stein's hand on her shoulder caused her to open her eyes.

"I didn't leave so you could stagger on your own, Marie." He said, guiding her back to sit down on the toilet. He had clothing in his hands, and despite her protests, he began to dress her.

He lacked a bra, but he just shrugged when she brought it up. He had remembered panties, and had managed to find a set of her sleep clothes. He dressed her quickly, but carefully. Before she could object he picked her up and carried her back to her bedroom, laying her down on the bed gently.

"I'll be right back, Marie." Stein returned a few minutes later; he was dressed now, and he had two bowls of broth. Marie felt her stomach rumble. Stein smirked.

"You heard that?" Marie blushed.

"You haven't eaten much in the last four days." He said easily.

"Four?" Marie looked up in surprise.

"You were unconscious for the first two days after we brought you home. I had an IV running to rehydrate you. If you hadn't woke up when you did, I was going to run a feeding tube." He sat down lightly on the edge of her bed, spooning some of the broth out and holding it to her, careful to avoid spilling it on her. "That was, fortunately, unnecessary."

Marie sat up slightly and accepted the bite. Stein chuckled. "Better than jello?" He teased.

"Safer for you!" She retorted as Stein made a face. "I can feed myself, Franken. It's not hot."

Stein hesitated, and then retrieved his forgotten pillow from the floor. Setting it on Marie's lap he then placed the bowl of broth on top of it, handing her the spoon. "Just go slow, and if you feel tired, let me know."

"I'm not broken, Franken!" Marie rolled her eyes.

"No, you're not." He said quietly. "But I intend to keep it that way."

Marie blushed, but took a sip of the broth. Stein picked up the other bowl, eating it quickly. The scientist slid off the bed and resumed his position sitting beside it, his laptop balanced on his knees. Marie ate about half of the bowl before she yawned.

Stein glanced up at her when she did, looking at her curiously. "Getting tired, Marie? I can take the broth if you are."

Marie just shook her head, and took another sip of broth, but couldn't suppress another yawn. Stein stood, deftly removing the broth from the pillow as Marie fell face first towards it. Patting his lab coat's pocket he picked the unconscious death scythe up and gingerly carried her down to the lab.

* * *

Stein placed the wires carefully, hooking Marie up to the machine so that he could perform a polysomnography while she slept. An almost tender look passed across his face as he pulled a sheet over her before moving to sit in front of the monitor, reading the results.

He fell asleep; his head pressed against the keyboard as the results ran through, and only woke up when he heard Marie shriek. He moved to her quickly and restrained her to the operating table, a twinge of guilt flaring through him momentarily before his curiosity squashed it.

The readings on the machine were going crazy. Stein watched Marie's soul carefully, studying it for anything that seemed different or off. Anything that wasn't Marie.

"Nothing." He said to himself. "It would seem I was correct- there is nothing rooted to her soul during these episodes. I just have to find a way to convince Marie of that. Nothing else will stop the night terrors." Stein let her sleep through it, guilt flooding through him for doing so- but he needed the data so he could make a proper diagnosis.

' _Guilt. How odd that I would feel guilty for this when I had Marie's permission to perform the tests on her.'_ Stein thought to himself, a cigarette in one hand, Marie's hand in the other. He took a deep drag from the cigarette before blowing the smoke up and into the air, watching as it formed a small skull before dissipating.

" _There are other tests you could perform while you're waiting on the results for this one."_ A voice whispered in the back of his skull, and for one harrowing moment Stein felt the urge to pick up a scalpel and cut into her body, to see how the pain would interact with her sleeping brain and what the results would look like. Gripping her hand, the urge passed and Stein took a deep shuddering breath.

After what seemed like an eternity (but was only about 25 minutes) the night terror subsided, and Marie's breathing slowed, her muscles unclenching. Stein examined the crescent shaped cuts on his hand, left by Marie's nails and stood, moving to disinfect the small scratches. Another scream made him whirl in place.

Marie had obviously slipped from a night terror into a nightmare. While obviously nowhere near as violent as the night terror the nightmare was evident. Marie's body was trembling, and she was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Stein removed the restraints and pulled the woman into his arms, removing the wires from her head as he whispered gently to her.

He picked her up once all of the wires were gone and carried her back to her room, slipping her into bed. Climbing hesitantly into bed beside her Stein wrapped his arms around her and drew her close.

" _I'm sorry for putting you through that, Marie."_ He whispered, kissing her forehead. He held her until he was certain that she was completely asleep before returning to the lab, gathering all of the data that he had collected while she was asleep.

The results were unspectacular. It was obvious that the night terror she had been suffering was either pain and/or fear based. Stein rolled his eyes at the uselessness of the information. All it really did was confirm that she was having night terrors and nightmares, and that they were severe. Stein cursed, knocking the pile of papers off of the desk in his anger.

" **I** _ **will**_ **find a way to help her."** He growled.


	11. Research

Stein returned to Marie's room and hesitated. He entered quietly, slipping off his lab coat and retrieving his pillow before propping himself up against the dresser again, and began researching.

Marie woke a little while later to the sound of someone typing. She allowed herself a small smile, and lowered her hand over the side of the bed to tangle in Stein's hair, still half asleep. The typing stopped and Marie yawned, twisting a piece of his hair around her finger.

Then what she was doing crashed over her and she let out a small "Eep!" as she jerked back. Stein just chuckled.

"Glad to see you're awake, Marie." He said, returning to his reading.

"I don't understand why I fell asleep like that, in the middle of eating!" She exclaimed. "I never do that!"

Stein kept his eyes trained on the laptop. "Perhaps you were simply more tired than you realized."

Marie was silent. He looked over and she smiled. "I guess you're right, Franken. What else could it be?"

' _What else indeed.'_ Stein hid his smirk. "Did you have any dreams, Marie?" He asked suddenly.

Marie's smile faded immediately and he could see the tears welling in her eye. She suddenly shook her head, a tear slipping from her eye and down her cheek. Her hand reached up to brush it away even as she lied to him.

Stein frowned and closed the laptop. "Suppressing the dream won't help you any, Marie."

"I- I don't know what you're talking about, Franken." She said quickly.

Stein stood, setting the laptop on the floor as he did, and sat down on the side of her bed. "Marie, you have to face it. If you don't, the dreams won't end. The _nightmares_ won't end." He gently tilted her head up to look at him.

"You're stronger than the nightmares, Marie."

Tears fell down her cheek and she pulled her chin away from him. _"You just don't understand. I'm not afraid in them… it just hurts so badly and I can never do anything to stop it. I can't transform, I can't breathe…"_

Stein awkwardly pulled her into his arms. Marie sagged against him, sobs tearing through her body. He gently smoothed her hair until the worst were done, and then pushed her back up.

"Transform."

She looked at him blankly.

"Marie, transform. It will help to disperse the nightmare, seeing that you can." He stood and held him arm out to his side.

Marie just stared at him and then closed her eye. Stein watched the shudder that ran through her body and soul before it calmed and he saw the familiar warping, the flash of light. He reached out to resonate with her; a small smile crossed his face.

And then Marie screamed. The light seemed to explode, her soul trembling violently as she collapsed against the bed, tears streaming down her cheek. She lay on her side, shaking, her knees pulled up to her chest.

Stein was at her side in a second, pulling her into his arms. He could feel the pain she had just experienced through the resonance. His skin still tingled from how vividly it had been shared. She sobbed against him, her body shaking.

" _I… can't…"_

Stein saw it then. Black bands that flared to life around Marie's soul. Black bands that kept her locked in her current form, and he swore underneath his breath.

While Laryn's soul wasn't haunting Marie, it seemed one last spell was.

Even as he watched the bands returned to their faded state, but now that he was aware of their presence he could plainly see them. Stein held Marie, her head resting on his shoulder as he ran through everything he knew, his hand cranking the screw desperately.

It wasn't enough. With a sigh he realized that he was going to have to leave Marie alone or recruit help.

* * *

"I wish I could, Stein. But I'm not to leave Lord Death's side, you know that." Spirit's voice came over the phone.

Stein sighed and hung up the phone. Recruiting help was becoming difficult. With a sigh he called one last person.

"Hello-nya~!"

Stein turned the screw in his head before responding. "Blair, are Maka and Soul back from their mission yet?"

"I'm sorry, who's calling?"

Stein sighed. "It's Hakase Stein. I need to speak with Maka or Soul."

The feline woman's laughter echoed over the phone. "They're not back yet, nya~"

Stein rubbed his forehead briefly, and turned the screw over. "Would you do me a favor, Blair?" He asked, dreading the consequences.

"What's that?"

"Marie's was hurt recently and I need to leave-"

Blair cut him off. "I'd love to come spend some time with Marie-chan!"

Stein blinked. "Really?" He was unaware that the two "women" had any type of connection.

"Of course! I'll come right over, nya~"

"Alright, you know the way?"

"Who doesn't know where that big foreboding place is, hmm?" Blair's voice laughed. "I'll be more than happy to help Marie-chan get better!"

' _Oh Death, what did I just invite into my lab?'_ Stein wondered as he hung up the phone.

* * *

Blair bounced up to the lab about thirty minutes later. She stood knocking on the door until Stein went to open the unlocked door for her.

"Where is Marie-chan at?!" She practically squealed, a bag held underneath her arm. "I can't wait to get to help her feel better!"

Stein flinched inwardly as the feline bounced up the stairs he pointed at. He followed more slowly, and found Blair standing at the top of the stairs, looking around hesitantly. "First door on the left, Blair."

She smiled, nodded and walked over to it. She entered without announcing herself. To Stein's surprise, there was silence in the room. He stepped over and peered in.

Blair's bag was on the floor and she was in her cat form, curled up against Marie's side. The death scythe had managed to drift off to sleep, but even in sleep her fingers were reflexively stroking the cat's fur. Stein allowed himself a smile, suddenly much less worried.

* * *

Stein sat in the DWMA's library, a pile of books on each side that he hadn't looked through yet, another pile of discarded books directly in front of him. Nothing he had read was reassuring in the slightest. In fact, it seemed that without the witch who had cast the spell in the first place, removing it may actually be impossible.

If that was the case, Marie would never be able to become a weapon again.

The only breadcrumb that he had managed to get ahold of was that it may be possible for someone of the same type of witch to break the spell. Or, he could approach old Mabaa herself and beg for her aid.

Even Stein laughed at the absurdity of that. Mabaa, willingly helping a weapon that had sent more than one of her own daughters to their demise? No meister or weapon had any love from that witch.

With a new purpose, Stein stood, and walked towards the Death Room and Shinigami-sama.


	12. Contentment

"Shinigami-sama. I have found out what is wrong with Marie." The scientist said without preamble once he entered the Death Room.

"Ah, Stein-kun! How nice to see ya!"

Stein ignored the pleasantries. "I need someone to break a spell."

Shinigami-sama tilted his head to the side. "Come again, Stein-kun?"

"Marie has a spell left on her from Laryn. It's preventing her from transforming and she is suffering from severe night terrors. I need someone to break the spell." Stein explained.

"Ah, well, see, that's a bit of a problem." Shinigami-sama said.

"I don't see how. We have captive witches beneath Shibusen. Surely one of them can be coerced into removing the spell on Marie."

"And if they cast another on her? None of us know enough of magic to remove it."

"Kim Diehl then." Stein said stubbornly.

"She's out with the other Spartoi, Stein-kun." Shinigami-sama explained patiently.

"Call her back in."

The death god looked at him. "I can't do that, Stein. Their mission is important."

"So is Marie!" Stein said forcefully. "She's one of _your_ death scythes, yet it seems like you don't give a damn about her! You left her to die to a witch's hands! You refuse to help her now!"

Silence followed the man's rant.

"I care." Shinigami-sama started.

Stein cut him off. "You do not! You would rather allow her die than sully your hands!" The scientist's face was animated.

"I care about every soul, Stein-kun. Every man, woman and child; inside of Death City and out. I cannot send aid for a single soul when it may cost hundreds their lives. Please, understand." The death god sighed.

Stein was silent, his hands in fists at his side.

"Stein-kun." The man didn't respond, just twisted his screw. "Stein-kun, do you understand why I am reluctant."

"Because the fate of others is more important to you than Marie's." He said simply, his face neutral.

"I have to maintain the world, Stein-kun. I want nothing more than to aid Marie-chan, but I cannot, because to do so right now when there are those who need Kim-chan in the field and too much of a risk to her safety to trust any of the captives we have would be more detrimental than allowing her to, unfortunately, suffer through it for now."

"Again, the fate of others is more important to you than Marie's." Stein said, lighting a cigarette as he turned to leave. "If you will not help me, I will find another way. Her fate is more important to me than any other, the world be damned."

Shinigami-sama watched the man leave. _"I'm sorry."_ The being whispered quietly.

* * *

Stein walked through Shibusen's empty halls and tried to focus his mind. Marie was weak, and without proper sleep she wouldn't be able to regain her strength.

Without warning Stein slammed his hand into the wall, his wavelength crackling around his hand and discharging into the wall, leaving a large hole and masonry rising into the air.

" _I told you she was going to die. I promised you, didn't I?"_ Stein ignored the apparition appearing in front of him, resuming his trek back to the outside and back to Marie. The apparition pouted and then appeared in front of him. _"It's useless. You can't break the spell on Marie. You don't know anyone who can. She'll die soon."_

Stein swung his fist through her and heard a strangled cry. Blinking, he focused and saw none other than Kim Diehl and Jackie standing in front of him, Jackie supporting Kim.

"Come with me you two."

"Hakase Stein, we have to report in."

He grinned at the two girls. "It can wait, there's something important I need your help with."

* * *

Kim stood in front of Marie, chanting. Jackie stood beside her and stein could see that the two were resonating, Kim drawing on Jackie for more power. Marie was asleep, and Stein was watching her soul carefully. Blair sat in her cat form, watching Kim closely.

Kim stopped chanting, her breath coming fast. "It's going to take more than once, Professor. I can stop by tomorrow?"

The man nodded and the two left. He sat beside Marie on the bed. "Thank you, Blair. You're welcome to go home now."

"I'll come visit Marie-chan tomorrow, nya!" She purred out, rubbing against the sleeping death scythe's hand.

Stein just nodded. "I'm sure she will enjoy that, Blair."

Blair left the room and Stein sighed, his hand resting on Marie's shoulder where the death scythe was sleeping on her side. To his surprise she rolled her, sleep heavy in her eyes and looked up at him, one hand reaching out to him.

"Franken?" She said quietly.

"Marie?" He caught her hand with his own.

"You… you were gone so long." She said in a voice barely above a whisper. "Blair said you'd be back soon, and I tried to stay awake, I really did. But you were gone for so long."

Stein could see the tears forming in her eye and he did what was becoming second nature to him. He leaned over the prone woman, pressing his lips to hers. She made a small gasp into the kiss and he pulled back, a genuine smile on his face.

"Are you still tired, Marie?" He could see the slight panic that set over her face as she nodded. With a chuckle he stood, sliding off his shoes and lab coat. He then slipped into the bed beside her, and pulled her into his arms. He could feel the contentment radiating from her soul as she sighed and curled into his arms. She was asleep in a few minutes.

He lay there holding her in his arms, watching her soul as she fell deeper and deeper through the stages of sleep. He watched the hours tick by, and Marie's soul remained happy and docile. A smile crossed his face as he let himself drift to sleep.

' _Apparently whatever Kim has done is already helping Marie.'_


	13. Hope

Marie slept peacefully the entire night, encircled by Stein's arms. The scientist woke with every subtle movement the woman made, each time her breathing changed, every time she would make a sound of any sort. He didn't care though; waking meant that he was able to see her, to feel her against him, to make sure that she was truly alright. He finally fell into a deep sleep.

When the sound of knocking drifted through the lab, Marie woke first. Stein's face was smoothed over in sleep, obvious exhaustion playing across it. He didn't stir when she slipped unsteadily from the bed, her muscles aching from the long days with no exercise. He didn't stir when she stumbled to the door or even when she descended the steps.

Marie stood unsteadily in front of the door, breathing hard. She gingerly leaned against it, standing on tiptoe to look out the small peephole that she had made Stein install. She didn't see anyone, so she leaned heavily against the door for a second before turning and coming face to face with Stein. She couldn't suppress the laugh that bubbled from her.

"You look like a zombie!"

Stein had dark circles underneath his eyes, and he just reached a hand out to Marie. "Marie, you shouldn't be down here. You still need your rest."

Both of them jumped when another knock came on the door. Stein moved to her and picked her up despite her protests and sat her down on the couch before striding over to the door and opening it. Blair stood in front of it, holding her bag. Stein just gave her a look.

The cat-woman looked over at Marie and waved, but Stein moved to block her entry. "Come back later, Blair, when people are actually awake."

"But it's 7am already, and I want to talk to Marie~nya!"

"Talk to her later, around 2 or 3pm, Blair." Stein said woodenly, and shut the door in her face.

"Franken! That was rude!" Marie exclaimed. The man didn't answer, just stepped over to her and picked her up again and walked back up the stairs and into her room before setting her on her bed. He then slid off his lab coat and walked around to the other side, crawling back into bed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back and against him.

"Franken?" She asked cautiously as the man settled his chin on her left shoulder, his arms snaked around her waist.

He answered her with a yawn, his breathing slowing down.

"Franken?"

"Oh, hush Marie." He said quietly. "We both need more sleep," his voice slurred a bit at the end and Marie blushed suddenly, realizing how very little he must have slept the last week or so, all because of her. With a sigh she wriggled back against her, her back resting against his chest and he tightened his arms around her waist, readjusting his chin so it wouldn't dig into her shoulder. His quiet breathing in her ear was soothing.

Stein fell asleep quickly, but Marie lay there awake. There was something she needed to do, something she had dreamed, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Stein's breathing soon lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Marie lay curled up against Stein, her breathing slow and calm. She was dreaming, but this time the dream was pleasant. She smiled in her sleep; snuggling closer to the man she loved.

And it was as if that were the trigger. Her dream-self's realization of her love of Stein caused his dream-self to be ripped away from her and she shuddered in his arms. His arms, even in his sleep, instinctively pulled her closer to himself.

Something clicked in Marie's subconscious- and she suddenly realized that she was dreaming, Stein's words from earlier playing through her mind. Her trembling ceased and she smiled happily, deep in a dream of her own devising.

* * *

*knock knock*

"Maybe they're not home, Kim." Jackie said impatiently. Neither girl liked to be at the lab, especially alone.

"I'm sure they are, Jackie. I don't think that Professor Stein would risk being gone." Kim said.

*knock, knock, knock*

The door swung open and Stein was standing there. "I'm glad you girls could come. Marie is upstairs still." He stepped aside to allow them to enter the lab. "Whatever you're doing seems to be working, Kim. Marie and I appreciate it."

"Anytime, Professor." Kim said, climbing the stairs behind him.

Both girls tried to keep from laughing as they realized that Ms. Marie was wearing Stein's shirt. Marie smiled at them as they came in.

"Franken said that you two are who I have to be thankful to for my first decent sleep in almost a week." Marie said as she smiled at the girls.

"It's not a problem, Ms. Marie." The two said together.

Kim sat down on the bed beside Marie and started chanting. Stein watched Marie's soul closely, and he could see the bands around it weakening even more. Kim stopped chanting about ten minutes later, shaking her head.

"That's all I can do right now, Professor." She said, "It takes a lot of effort to break something like that and I'm not even sure I'll be able to get rid of it."

"Thank you so much for trying though, I can assure you that it is helping!" Marie said with a smile.

The two girls just smiled and left. Stein saw them out, and then returned to Marie. She looked up and smiled at him, then held her arms out. She looked like a child asking for a hug. He crossed to her and she did wrap her arms around him, and then pulled his face to hers and kissed him. She leaned backwards then, one foot kicking his out from underneath him.

He lost his balance and tumbled forward with her, sprawling against her. She smiled up at him and brought her lips to his again.


	14. Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a rather abrupt ending. Forgive me.

Stein chuckled down at the death scythe, "Are you trying to tell me something, Marie?" He watched as a blush spread across her cheeks, and she bit her bottom lip. He trailed his right hand up her side and used his thumb to gently pull her lip out from between her teeth. The blush deepened.

"Well, are you trying to tell me something?" Stein teased.

A giggle escaped the woman and she batted her eyes at him. "I think I have a slight… pain. Perhaps you could help me with it, Doctor?"

Lowering his head to her neck with a smirk he kissed the skin gently. _"Does it hurt there?"_ He let his hands settle on her hips, kissing up her neck as he felt her nod. _"What about here?"_

" _It hurts everywhere…"_ Marie said breathlessly.

" _Everywhere, hmm? Even here?"_ Marie's wordless gasp assured him that he had found another area that was 'in pain'.

"Well, I am sworn to help a patient in need." Stein said smugly, as he moved away from the woman and stood to look down at her. "And you are in need, yes?"

She smiled up at him and he smirked as she answered him, _"Dire need."_

"Then by all means, let me help you with that pain." Stein lowered himself back to the bed and spent the next hour making sure that Marie was no longer in any type of pain.

* * *

Stein looked down at the slumbering woman, wondering how in just a couple short weeks they had manage to come so far in a relationship he never thought he would have. Not with Marie, not with anyone. Rubbing the stubble on his chin the man walked into the bathroom and took the time to shave and shower before retreating to his work lab.

His soul perception allowed him to keep track of Marie's wavelength the entire time he was working; there seemed to be very little of the spell wrapped around Marie and he felt certain that Kim would be able to completely eradicate it soon.

It intrigued him that it was so easily removed, especially after everything he had read about the difficulty of removing a spell cast by a dead witch. Shrugging he chose not to question it, and delved back into his research while he waited on Marie to wake up.

She did, a few hours later and Stein hesitated before broaching the subject of transformation with her. "Marie, I know that the last while has been touch and go, and that you've been having difficulties transforming."

"Difficulties? You mean impossibilities?" She said sadly, looking down.

"I want you to try again. I believe that Kim may have weakened the spell enough that the two of us could shatter it." A gently finger touched underneath her chin and raised the death scythe's head to look at him. "Do you trust me, Marie?" He let his hand slide up to cup her cheek and she nodded.

The familiar warping surrounded Marie and he reached out to resonate with her, trying to lend her his strength. He could see the black cords tighten around Marie's soul, and he sent every bit of strength to her that he could, reinforcing her soul with his own. He watched as the cords shuddered and with a bright blast of yellow light shattered.

He was holding Marie in her weapon form, and he could feel the relief flowing through her. A smile played across her face as she shifted out of her weapon form and nearly fell, Stein having to support her body with his.

"It's over Marie. You're safe now." Stein said quietly to her as he helped he back up and onto the bed.

She leaned up to kiss him. "I know, Franken. You'll always protect me. You should have been the weapon!" He chuckled as she smiled up at him.


End file.
